Sweet Temptation
REWRITE TIME! I feel like rewriting this because a lot of people were saying they hated it. So now I have taken it upon myself to realize that my writing has since improved from when I first wrote this. Anyways have fun reading it. This has spoilers for the series so if you haven't read the entire thing don't read this please. Přemýšlejte o tom název 19:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Prologue Adrastos lied on his bed, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. He was bored and nothing could stop that. Behind that heavy, locked door was his father and the minions and mistresses that were helping him to his death. There was a thin veil holding Luke from dying. And that veil was about to rip. Adrastos may have not liked his father very much but at least he worried, like any son would. The locks of the door started to click and whirr. Luke swung it open, looking more pale than usual and very sickly. "Adrastos..." He began, biting his lip thoughtfully. "Adrastos, you know what I'm doing, don't you?" "Yeah," Adrastos said bluntly. It was his eleventh birthday and the worst by far. This was the first time his father had said as much as hello all day. "You're bathing in the River Styx and trying to take in Kronos's essence. We've gone over this, dad." "Good. Well, if this doesn't work, and I die, we'll need your body. I think you're already stronger than me." Adrastos looked away, hatred heating his blood. "This is suicide. Don't do it." "Which is exactly the reason why we need your body. You are the missing link. If and when I die, you will take over." "No! I don't want to do this!" "Son, would you rather be the gods' little pet? They hate their demigod children and would rather them die. They... they let your mother die." "I doubt that." "No, they don't care about the demigods, trust me. I've seen it a million times before and each and every time it disgusts me more." "Well, you're reviving Kronos, their arch enemy. Duh they hate you." "I get it. You don't want to do this, die young. Pretty much like every other selfish idiot. It's why I'm doing this. I'm being selfless. You and all the stupid minions can't see how this is going to benefit us all." Adrastos stared away, wanting to be left alone, wanting to curl up and die. Luke lectured him about selflessness and finally left the room, leaving his only son to cry for hours. he finally stopped and stood up, looking out his port-hole of a window. The'' Princess Andromeda'' was his home and the only one he'd ever known. They were currently docked and recruiting new members. New demigods, new monsters, and new mortals. It was then that the idea struck him. If his father wanted him to become Kronos so badly, why not run off and never let him get his wish? He could hide out at Camp Half-Blood, lie low for a few years until finally setting forth and killing his father once and for all. He took a bag that he usually carried weapons for his father in and stuffed it full of warm clothes and a blanket. He threw in a few water bottles and waited. The guards would come on full patrol at around three in the morning. They never noticed him, like everyone else. Three AM came and Adrastos slipped open his door, slung the backpack over his shoulder and started down the fancy hallways. The guards merely nodded as he walked past, knowing he was the leaders son and was to be respected. A few of the lowlier guards saluted in fear. Finally, the main exit was in sight. It was open, letting cold night air in. Adrastos started to walk faster and finally out the doors. Once he was out of sight of the ship, he sprinted until he had a bad stitch in his side. Adrastos finally made it to Camp Half-Blood after three days of constant walking and running. He'd run out of water and hadn't packed any food. He was ill and tired. He collapsed at the top of the hill and waited for someone to find him. Finally, a girl with blonde hair tied back in a neat bun and green eyes walked up the hill. She looked no older than he was. "Oh my gods! Are you all right?" She asked in a frantic voice. She was tall for how old she looked and knelt down beside Adrastos. "Who... who are you?" Adrastos asked, fatigue fogging his already cloudy mind. "I'm Lynn... Lynn Jackson. Who are you?" "Adra-Adrastos." "Where are you from?" "Pri-Princess And-Andro-Andromeda." Lynn's bright green eyes widened in shock. She called for help. Adrastos's world slipped away into unconsciousness. Category:Thalia Category:Luke Category:Original Character Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Mystery Category:Hurt/Comfort